a bRoken vOw
by jazzflame
Summary: Natsume promised Mikan that he will return to the Academy after a year of training to another academy. But, when Natsume came back, he was with another girlwhom he calls his one! Natsume remembers everyone, except our tangerine! What will Mikan do?
1. tHe prOmise

Natsume promised Mikan that he will return to the Academy after a year of training to another academy. But, when Natsume came back, he was with another girl-whom he calls his girlfriend! Natsume remembers everyone, except our tangerine! What will Mikan do? Will she move on, or dwell on the past?

"Mikan?"

"Yes, Natsume?

"I'm leaving…"

"You're what?!"

"I'm leaving…the headmasters agreed that my fire alice will be able to help the Spanish Alice Academy, for they are being ruthlessly attacked by the Anti Alice Organization…"

"But why??"

"Sshh…Mikan…Don't worry…I'm going to be alright…I'm only helping them…(VERY OOC?) besides, you do know what will Persona do to you if I will not accept this mission, right? (So that's why!)

"Demo…"

"Don't worry, you know that you're always the number one girl inside my heart…"

"Promise?"

"I promise…right here in our Sakura tree…I promise that you'll be the only girl I ever loved."

"Oh, Natsume! I'm going to miss you very much!"

"Me too, Mikan…Me too…"

And they shared the sweetest kiss that they could imagine.

Mr. Narumi told the class about Natsume's departure and of course, they are very surprised about the news. They looked at Mikan, waiting for an explosion to come out from her. However, they were really taken aback when they found her smiling a sad smile while looking at Natsume. She is, after all, Natsume's girlfriend. Shouldn't she be angry at the Academy for taking her boyfriend away from her? Nevertheless, they realized that Mikan probably accepted the whole ordeal, for even she can't do anything about it. They understand now that Mikan did Matured after two years, for she was no longer the immature crybaby who first set foot inside the academy gates. Yes, Mikan had grown, not only in personality, but also in physical appearance and intelligence as well. She became a three-star student now, for she proved to other people that she can control her nullifying alice very well, and she studied really hard so as to not being picked on by her peers. Eventually, her classmates accepted the new and grown-up mikan, who's the girlfriend of the famous Black Cat.

Mr. Narumi decide to give the class a free day so they can talk to Natsume about his departure. Mikan excused herself, for she doesn't want to be interrogated by her classmates. Four person looked at her, concern written all over their faces. Ruka Nogi, who cared for his first crush, Hotaru Imai, who, deep inside, really cares for her bestfriend, and Natsume Hyuuga, who knows what his girlfriend is going through right now. Oh, and Koko, our dear mind reader, who managed to read mikan's mind because he caught her off guard, because her emotion is taking control over her right now. _Mikan.._They said to themselves.

Mikan locked herself in her room even after dinnertime. Her classmates tried to make her open her door, but she ignored their attempts to make her eat her dinner. She's just really depressed to eat anything right now. What she didn't know was that 3 pairs of eyes were watching her with great worry, from different angles from her room.

Hotaru implanted some kind of watching and listening device inside her bestfriend's room just to keep an eye on her. She excused herself from dinner, which surprised a lot of people, since they know that the great inventor wouldn't give up eating her meals. But they figured out that Hotaru is just really worried after mikan because she didn't came down for dinner. The ice queen is currently in her lab, watching the scene before her as she viewed mikan's miserable state, a part of her really worried at her bestfriend's actions.

Meanwhile, someone is watching from a sakura tree just outside mikan's three-star window. The Black cat is very miserable see his beloved one in a poignant condition. He blames himself for inflicting this pain to her, but he can't do anthing. After all, he was doing this to protect her, right? Ironically, this protect thing is actually hurting her in the process, in which he can't do anything to stop her from suffering that she's in now…

The day came when Natsume's due to leave. He kissed Mikan on the lips infront of the whole academy to say goodbye. The student body wasn't surprised for what they saw; after all, they already know about the couple's relationship. It's just another way of marking the Black Cat's territory. After sometime the kiss was broken, and both looked soulfully into the eyes of one another. Natsume wiped away the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes, and he whispered to Mikan's ear "I'll be back…and remember the promise that I made at our Sakura tree…" Mikan just looked at him and smiled tearfully, kissed him again one more time on his cheek. With a final look, Natsume was taken away inside a limo that has been waiting outside the academy gates.

…………………………………………o0o………………………………..

A year had passed, and Mikan waited faithfully for Natsume to return and fulfill his promise. Many guys had been trying their luck to win her affection with Natsume's absence, but mikan turned them down politely. That her heart already belongs to someone else, and that certain someone will be returning soon. But that didn't stop some of her fan boys (yes, she has fan boys ) to pursue their undying love for her. Still, she decided to ignore them, and waited for her beloved one's return.

"Hey, everybody, **NATSUME'S BACK**!"

Hi everyone! this is my first fanfic...so please be easy on reviews..hehehe..anyways, in here, Persona didn't mind Natsume having a girlfriend as long as he finshes his missions, so Natsume's free to do whatever he pleases, with no threat for his younger sister, who's safely hidden away from the academy. So Natsume's only concern was for Mikan. As for Ruka, he assured Natsume that he will be fine, because he cannot bear to see Natsume suffer because of him. Please R&R! Thanks! D


	2. tHe pOignAnt encOunter

Hi Everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! This being my first fanfic and all. Anyway, I forgot to put a Disclaimer on my previous Chapter, so here goes. **I do not own Gakuen Alice, except for this Story, and some new characters(s). **Thank you!

…………………o0o………………..

"_Hey, everybody, NATSUME'S BACK!"_

…………………o0o………………..

"Mikan? Are you coming?" Yuu asked his friend, who seems to be daydreaming about Natsume.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you coming? To meet Natsume?"

"Oh! Of course! Let's go!" Mikan said happily.

Mikan had been thinking about Natsume. _I wonder what will he say when he sees me again…Natsume…After all these times…I missed you so much…_

There was a large crowd around the new arrival. Mikan and Yu pushed back other students who were standing around the Black Cta, including Sumire. Hotaru is just watching from above, riding on her new invention, camera ready in hands.

"Excuse me…Coming through…." And she finally managed to get pass the excited crowd. "Natsume! I missed you so-"

There, standing beside the Black Cat, was none other than a pretty blonde girl whose hands were holding Natsume's hand rather…sweetly. Natsume's glaring at the other student (male) who were gawking at this girl. Some guy's hair even burned out when he tried asking what the girl's name is. The girls are glaring enviously at this new student who obviously has some sort of relationship with Natsume. Of course, Mikan realized that, her being a three-star student and all.

"Ruka."

"Yes, Natsume?"

"Long time no see."

"Right."

Natsume, after talking to Ruka, simple acknowledge his old classmates with a very small nod or a "Hn.". After that, Natsume motioned for the girl to come with him at his top star bedroom for they will rest there after their long journey. Ruka hesitantly stopped his tracks, which annoyed Natsume very mush, for he's very tired from their trip. "What?" he rather asked, irritated.

"Aren't you going to talk to your girlfriend, Mikan?"

"Girlfriend…Mikan?"

"Yes! Your girlfriend, Mikan Sakura, remember?"

"Ruka, I don't know what you're talking about. This is my GIRLFRIEND, Maria Sanchez, from Spain. I don't have a girlfriend, except for her."

Loud gasps were heard among the crowd. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Natsume Hyuuga, refusing Mikan Sakura?! However, Mikan, being the optimist that she is, forced a smile and presented herself infront of her boyfriend and his new "girlfriend."

"Hi Natsume!"

Natsume looked coldly at her. Showing no emotion of recognition at all, asked her, "Who are you?"

Mikan, dumbstruck, thought that he's just kidding. "Aww, Natsume-kun, don't be like that. It's only been a year since we last saw each other, and now you're saying that you don't know me?"

Natsume just glared at her, and asked Ruka loudly. "Ruka, who's this hag who's been pestering me for the last couple of minutes?"

Ruka looked worried about the situation. "Natsume…she's Mikan…your girlfriend."

Natsume just looked at her with his piercing ruby eyes and motioned for his companion to move. He looked at Ruka and just said: "We're going to take a rest. See you at dinner, Ruka."

No one could believe what they had just witnessed. Silence engulfed the whole vicinity. They didn't dared to move, for they fear of what Mikan's reaction would be. Anna and Nonoko came to hear and asked gently if she's okay. She gave them a smile that didn't reached her eyes and said :"I'm going to bed. I'm not that hungry anyway. See you tomorrow at class." With that, she quickly walked away from the crowd to the privacy of her room.

Hotaru, still watching from above, lowered the videocam that she's been holding and followed the walking brunette back to their dorm _Mikan….._

Unknown to them, a pair of emerald eyes were also following Mikan's retreating back to the dormitory from Natsume's top-star room. "So that's the famous Mikan Sakura…" She muttered to herself while watching the scene below.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing, Natsume _–kun._ I didn't noticed that you're finished with your shower."

"I just got out. Anyway, it's your turn."

"Thanks, Natsume-_kun._" She replied sweetly. (**It makes me want to throw up!**)

"Whatever."

She just eyed the black cat, and looked quickly outside the window. She smiled maliciously then looked at Natsume's back, now resting on his bed, oblivious to his "girlfriend's" creepy smile.

So?? What do you think? Please R&R! It would really mean a lot to me! Thanks again! D


	3. thE sAd schOol dAy

Hi!!! I'm back!!! Sorry if i took so long to update...With the new school year and all...anyway, i really **APPRECIATE** all your reviews in this fic! It's great to know that many people liked this! Thanks for your undying support for me!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice...Except the itch girl that's so epal..hehehe..(Epal means nuisance...right?) D**

Natsume and Maria walked towards their classroom. They purposely got up late to make a scene when entering the room. **(_Guess who insisted they do that? Yes, none other than the wicked with of the west! I remember that one, -SerenityAkista- -chan!!)_** Mr. Narumi is already there checking up on his class's attendance when the couple barged in on the door. The whole class fell silent as they watch the two take up their seats at the back. Mikan felt heartbroken after seeing her _boyfriend _with some other girl, but she tried to hide it with a fake smile on her face. Ruka looked remorseful at Mikan because of what his bestfriend"s doing. But, even though she smiled, all her friends and classmates know that she's hurting inside.

Mr. narumi announced that it's a free day and he left the class to go to a meeting. After he left, the class fooled with their alices. But suddenly, they heard a sugary voice that is in a **teasing **and **very **cuddly manner.

"Oh, Natsume-kun, you shouldn't have!"

"But I know that you would love it."

"Of course I would love it! I already did! But really, it's enough! Ever since we're in Spain, you're so nice to me! I think you really spoiled me rotten!"

The whole class looked at each other with disgust. It's very clear that Maria Sanchez is enjoying every attention she got from Natsume. It's bad enough to ignore Mikan, but do they really have to do it in her presence? Speaking of Mikan, what's her say about this-

**BLAG!**

The class looked at the source of the noise. It looks like Mikan walked out on the classroom, crying. Everybody looked at her retreating back, then glared at the lovey-dovey couple. Natsume glared back, but Maria asked in a phoney innocence: "What's wrong with her?"

Ruka just sighed. Hotaru turned back to her invention but kept an eye on the two. Even Sumire, the president of the Nattsume-Ruka Fan club, is still angry at the turn of events. Sure, she was against at the MikanxNatsume couple, but she eventually accepted it because she felt that Mikan proved her worth by being Natsume's girlfriend. Heck, she even had a Fan club of her own! And also, Mikan is a very nice girl, and it's hard not to be friends with her. Then this Maria Sanchez suddenly comes out and ruins the picture? Hell, no!

…………………………………..o0o………………………….

Mikan ran to the Sakura Tree. Yes, she's crying right now. Isn't it enough to be rejected and declined by your own boyfriend? Now they have to act so _**schweet!**_ Inside the classroom for all the class to see? The she cried her eyes out, only the sakura tree witnessing the distressing moment that's happening to our favorite tangerine…

…………………………………..o0o………………………….

"Natsume? Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Natsume eyed Ruka warily then returned his gaze back to his manga. Maria, sensing the tension between the two gorgeous male, excused herself and said she needed to go to the toilet. Ruka watched as she went out, then sighed.

"What really happened in Spain?"

"Hn."

"Natsume, you need to answer me!"

Natsume glared at him, then tossed his manga aside. "What do you want?"

"What happened in Spain? Why are you doing this?"

"Shut Up, Ruka! I told you that I do not love that girl! It's Maria that I Love!" and with that, he walked out, leaving Ruka behind.

**a/n: Sorry for making this chappie a short one! I promise to update as soon as possible! It's really difficult beacuse of the load of school work on my shoulders! but I'll do my best to updtae soon! And that's because of your review, minna! Thanks!!! D**


	4. a hOpefUL mOrnIng?

I'm baaccccckkkk!!!!!

Thanks, minna for the support you gave me! I'm really, REALLY SORRY for not updating for a long time...The school load is really heavy, and thank goodness for a "sembreak"-a one week vacation (I'm still in high school). I wouldn't call it a total vacation, though, because we still have assignments and projects that is due in by the return of the classes! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, everybody! Your reviews keep me motivated to continue this story!

I. DO. NOT. OWN. GAKUEN. ALICE.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After the incident that happened in the classroom, Mikan became very depressed, but didn't show it. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep, thinking what really happened to Natsume while he was in Spain and what's his real relationship with Maria. She just can't figure it out, can she? Last time she remember, He was telling her that she was the only person that he loves, not the least caring about other people, especially for girls at that matter. But what's happening now? _Why is he doing this to me? Did I do something wrong to upset him? _Mikan could think about it all day, but she cannot really find an answer to all her questions that is puzzling her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Natsume…_

_Natsume, I….._

_Natsume, I lo-…….._

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm late late late late LATE!" Mikan cried as she jumped from her bed, took a quick shower, changed in her uniform, then checked her appearance before a mirror hurriedly. It was yet another day at the academy, and a certain brunette came running out of her room to get inside her classroom. "Its' Jinno-sensei's class! I shouldn't be late!" Fortunately, She arrived just in the nick of time. She greeted her classmates then proceeded to hug her best friend the 'ice queen', who returned her affection with three shots from her powerful BAKA gun. Yuu asked her if she was okay, then helped her get up. She then proceeded to go to her seat. On the outside, she gave her classmates a smile that never reached her eyes. They noticed this, of course, but did not point out the obvious. They felt that if she wants to talk to them, she will be the first one to ask for their advice.

_Natsume…what happened? Why can't you remember me? Am I not special to you anymore? Is it because of Maria?_ A tear threatened to fall from her eyes, but she wiped them away before falling. She didn't want to worry her friends, especially Hotaru, for she might break down and cry and cry until she faint from exhaustion. Also, she does'nt want to make another scene like the one that happened in the classroom for all her classmates to see.

_I guess I know that I should not let those happenings destroy my outlook in life. I could at least befriend Natsume over again even if it's just friendship. Now that he's got…..Maria….I'll try…even if it hurts inside…._

True to her word, Mikan acted like the first time she met Natsume. She acted civil and formal towards him, even though it's hard for her part to do so. At least, she thought optimistically, she got answers from him, even if it's just a short yes or no. Well, for Mikan, an improvement is always an improvement, and therefore she's happy for the changes.

"Um, Natsume?"

Natsume just looked at Mikan the returned to his sleeping form with his Manga covering his face.

"Natsume?" She called on him again.

Now that his slumber was disturbed, Natsume had no choice but to answer the brunette in front of him. "What?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Um..I know that we got from a bad start, but I was wondering…could we start from the beginning? I mean, like we didn't know each other? That this is the first time that we ever met? I mean, I feel very awkward if we continued on living like this. Mou, you even talk to Hotaru but not me."

Natsume eyed her for a moment, as if thinking deeply about what she said. After a moment of deep concentration, he felt his head nod and muttered a 'whatever' that made the brunette smiled happily.

And because of the reason that Mr. Narumi insisted that Mikan and Natsume remain to be partners like their previous setting, they got chances of being closer to each other once again. They did projects together, and because the semester is about to end, they have to finish all their projects, and as partners, they need to do it together.

This continued for several weeks, and everybody could see that Natsume at least softened up a bit because of Mikan. Well, who wouldn't? Her smile could melt even the coldest ice in North Pole!

Meanwhile, while everybody is glad for Mikan that there has been some improvement in her and Natsume's current relationship, there is one person who is upset by this news. No. Angry? Maybe. Fuming mad? That's more like it. Yep. You guessed it. None other than our sweet little Maria.

"Aargh! This is SO not going according to plan! Look at them talk! This is NOT happening! I could not let this happen! All my planning and scheming in Spain would be useless if this 'talk' of them continues! I need to think…then all will be well again! Mwahahahahahaha!" (isn't she mental?)

a/n: Thanks again everyone! R&R please!


	5. shAdow on tHe sUnLight

Bonjour

Bonjour!

Ohayou Minna!

Well, I kinda forgot that this chappie is not included at the last chapter…I somewhat thought that they are together…So I didn't uploaded it…Anyways, Here it is…I'm still guilty that I didn't update for a long time, and this chappie may or may not be the last before November 5 (the return of our classes..)Okay. On with the strory! D

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

The next morning, Mikan went to their classroom happily, skipping in the hallway. She's been coming to class early because of Natsume. Yes, Natsume is always the first who comes in the classroom, always reading a manga on his seat. Yes, alone, without Maria. When Mikan asked him about this, he just told her that he doesn't want Maria to lack her beauty sleep. (augn.) Anyway, this has continued many weeks now, and their classmates had been very happy. Even Natsume, who was a little snobbish at first to Mikan, became a little more open to her like from the beginning.

Everybody felt relaxed now because it's starting to be like the olden times. Even Ruka feels that everything will be normal again. Heck, it turned out that their classmates simply forgot-or deliberately forgot- the presence of Maria Sanchez. Except one. Our ice queen noticed the strange behavior from the little Maria. Hotaru thought that it's weird for her to be allowing those things happen if she's really Natsume's girlfriend from Spain. _Something's up. _She thought. _And I intend to find out. Mikan…I don't want you to be hurt again…_

Natsume is on his way to the Sakura tree to take a peaceful rest. He feels that it's his sanctuary, along with someone, that makes him feel comfortable and secure. It's a shame that he doesn't know that person. One thing is for sure, though. It certainly is NOT Maria. This puzzles him more. _Is there someone more important than Maria?_

Speak of the devil, Maria came to him while he was just turning the page of his manga. Natsume suddenly felt bored around her. His feelings suddenly changed. When he first came here, nothing matters to him most except his girlfriend. But now, he feels that he doesn't want her company anymore….and much prefers Mikan by his side, much to his wonderment. Covering a sigh, he looked at her and said: "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to ask you a favor, that's all. I noticed that you haven't been spending some time with me anymore."

Natsume felt guilty after hearing what she said. It's true; he hasn't been paying any attention to his girlfriend. _Damn!_ "What do you want?"

Maria smiled secretly. _Alright, I got him on my bait. My, my, kuro neko. You're an easy fish to catch. _"Um, can you organize a party for me?"

"A party? Whatever for?"

"Ano…I just want a party so we can be more introduced with our classmates. I mean, they all know you, except me…"

"Okay, okay. I understand. Let's go to your room-"

"No! I will not be going. I'm inviting Mikan-chan so we can be better aquainted with each other."

"Hn. Suit yourself."

"Thanks, Natsume-kun! You're the best!"

Natsume walked away, having no idea what's on his girlfriend's mind. _At last, this plan of mine will be a big step to clear the nullifier out of the picture!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan just finished doing her chores which was doubled by Jinno sensei for a petty reason. Mikan clearly remembers what happened. She just forgot to bring her assigned task on class then Jinno sensei humiliated her in front of the class, telling her that she's a useless baka to have even forgotten a simple thing like that. "You're just like that person!" _Who is 'that person' he's pertaining to? Why is he so cruel to me? _But Mikan had already decided to forget what happened. She's going to the Sakura Tree, because she feels that Natsume is going to be there. _Natsume…I hope everything will turn out fine…I still miss you..you promised.._

Mikan came back to her senses when, instead of the boy she wants to see, she saw a girl sitting under the sakura tree. "Sanchez-san.."

Maria, noticing Mikan, smirked inwardly. _Now I've got you, Sakura._ Faking a smile, she said: "Ohayou, Mikan-chan! What are you doing here?"

Mikan, surprised by the sudden friendliness in Maria's voice, managed to smile back. "Ano…I thought that I might see Natsume here…demo…I think I'm disturbing your rest. I'll be going now."

"Don't!"

"Huh?"

Maria felt that her voice became too strong. "What I mean is why don't we be friends? I didn't know what happened when Natsume is still here, but…I just want us to be friends."

Mikan's face brightened when she heard what Maria said. Friends! "Sure! By the way, where is Natsume?"

"Oh, he's in the dorm, I sent him away there. I was going to fix him a surprise party. Would you mind helping me choose his present?" _Smooth lie, Maria. Nice one._

Mikan, still naïve as ever, didn't suspect a thing. "Sure! Let's go to Central town and you can choose-"

"No. I don't want to go to Central town. I mean, I want something that can be really special for Natsume. How about, um, to the Northern Woods?"

"Northern Woods? But, Maria-chan, you won't find anything special there…just dangerous animals, a giant chick and a fighting teddy bear."

"Please, Mikan-chan! I heard that there's a stone deposit somewhere that is full of wonderful gems in every color! It would be a perfect gift for him! But, if you don't wanna go-"

"Al-Alright. Let's go. Just let me get my backpack in the dorm. Wait here."

"Thanks, Mikan-chan!" _Phase two complete. My, my. The people around here are so very easy! _

A/N: PLEASE R&R, MINNA! Thanks!


	6. bLindEd bY LiEs aNd dECeit,

A/N:

Helllllloooo everybody!! I'm sOOOOOOOOOOOOooo sorry that i haven't been able to update earlier! Please don't sue me! Hehehe...Anyways, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I also edited the previous chapter to correct the grammar and other mistakes that I've made! I really want to finish this story quickly, because I have written an older story two summer vacations earlier! So this story is the second one I've made..but ironically, it's the first one I put in here..hehe...I want to finish this story before the school year starts, because I know that I will be very busy because it's my last year in High School! cheers!

Natsume: Shut up. let's get on with the story.

Mikan: Mou, Natsume! don't be rude! It's impolilte!

Hotaru: jazzflame says hello to Maris, her friend, who gave her encouragement and insightful comment.

Ruka: touches Hotaru's forehead Imai, are you okay? you just helped jazzflame thank her friend...

Hotaru:fires up her baka cannon to ruka Got a problem with that? Besides, this is not free, you know. this has a fee, too. Right, jazzflame? looks at me with glinting eyes as she loads up her baka cannon and pointing at me.

Me: S-Sure!

Everybody: Sweatdropped

Me: Now on with the story!

...

Mikan was told by Maria that she should go ahead of her to the Northern Woods because of some "business" that she would "attend to." Mikan, as innocent as ever, did not even bothered to ask what "business" Maria was talking about and decided to look for the said deposit of stone in the forest. _I hope that I can find out where that stone deposit is! Then I can just give it to Maria and Natsume! I think this will be the start of a wonderful friendship between Maria and me!_

_Boy…how wrong you are on that one, Mikan…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Maria stood by the window watching the retreating back of Mikan. _Tch. What a stupid and idiotic girl! She didn't even suspect my actions, and believed what I said about that "business!" Nevertheless, she has an amazing alice__**s, **__which will be really useful for us in the organization! Mikan Sakura, you will join us in the organization to bring this academy down!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, back at Mikan, she is searching for the said stone deposit, but in vain. She just can't find that place! _And it's dark already. And where's Maria-chan? I hope nothing bad happened to her…But I can't give up now! Maria-chan is counting for me to do this! Yosh! I will carry on with this until I find that stone deposit!_ And with that decided, Mikan stubbornly continued looking for the gems deposit, which she doesn't know that doesn't exists…

"Natsume!"

Natsume looked from the source of the voice. He saw Ruka standing by his door smiling. "I didn't expect for you to throw a party. It's unusual, but okay. It's just not…your type."

Natsume looked away before answering. "It's not for me. It's for Maria. I kind of feel guilty that I wasn't spending much time with her. I was distracted by that Sakura girl."

Ruka frowned a little after hearing that Natsume threw a party just because of Maria, but he felt relieved that Natsume is spending more time with Mikan now, and acting civil towards her. Just then, Hotaru came by the door, holding her ever-infamous Baka gun.

"Has any of you seen the baka?" She monotonously asked, but her eyes shows a little bit of worry.

"I didn't see her since this afternoon after classes ended. She was talking with…Maria." Ruka answered.

"Hmmn." Hotaru just looked at the two boys in front of her, but inside she was thinking quickly. _What's that idiot gotten herself into now?_

Meanwhile, in some secluded part of the academy, Maria stood in the dark talking with someone on the phone.

"Yes sir. All's coming according to plan. I will do my best to make her one of us." Then she took out an Alice stone from her pocket the started to use it, emitting a black light while smirking deviously.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oi Ruka. Have you seen Maria? She's not here yet. What's the point of throwing a stupid party if she's no here?" Natsume grumbled lowly.

"Nogi, the baka is also not here yet. I think something bad happened to her." Hotaru also added.

Ruka turned to face the two. Really, he feels that something terrible is going to happen, but he is more concerned about Mikan. But, he didn't want to add worry to his two friends and send them to panic mode, so he decided to take things lightly. "Come on, you two. Natsume, I think Maria is just making herself ready for this event. You said it yourself, this party is for her." Ruka told Natsume with a bit of annoyance. Then he looked at Hotaru. "Imai, I think Mikan is still thinking of a present to give Sanchez-san a good present." Hotaru just nodded, but still, doubts filled her mind. Natsume just looked outside the window, staring at the stars without emotions.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Just then, the three of them heard the door slam open. "Maria!" Natsume shouted. "What the hell happened to you? Who did this to you?! I swear, whoever they are, I'm gonna burn them!"

Hotaru and Ruka looked at Maria with shock. Who wouldn't? Maria looked like she was murdered, then miraculously survived, with cuts and bruises and blood everywhere on her body. "Nat…sume…Please..help me….That Sakura girl….She attacked me! She told me that she would kill me because I was with you! I tried to stop her, but she just won't listen!"

At this, Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other in disbelief, thinking the exact same thing. _Mikan did this?! Impossible!_Hotaru was about to speak up, but Ruka silenced her with a glance. From his place, Natsume was emitting a murderous aura with a look that's ready to kill. "Where is she?" he said in a deadly tone.

As if on cue, Mikan came inside his room, smiling and cheerful and everything. "Hi, minna. Sorry if I was late. I couldn't find the stone deposit. I should apologize to Maria-chan-" Just then, she noticed the situation. Maria, looking barely alive and unconscious while in Natsume's arms, Hotaru and Ruka, with a look of worry and 'danger' written across their faces, and finally, Natsume, with the most venomous stare at her that she started to feel uncomfortable. "Minna?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Natsume suddenly jumped and sprang to his feet. "You bitch! What did you do to my girlfriend?!" Natsume asked, slapping Mikan across her cheek.

"Natsume! Stop!" Ruka tried to intervene, but was pushed away by his best friend.

Natsume lunged at Mikan and grabbed her painfully by the shoulders. "Answer me! What did you do to Maria?!"

"I-…me-….I-…Nothing! What would I do to her? I want her to be my friend! "

Then, Maria shouted from the side of Natsume. "Liar! You cornered me at the classroom, threatening me to back off Natsume or else you would kill me! **I **tried to befriend **you**, but you attacked me!!"

That was all the confirmation Natsume needed to hear. He produced a huge ball of flame at his hand and fired it to Mikan. Thankfully, Hotaru pulled her away and they were able to dodge it on time.

"Natsume..please believe me…I would never do that!! Please…"

Natsume, totally pissed of right now, looked at Mikan with fury burning in his eyes. OUT! I would never believe you! I tried to make friends with you, but all I got is this? You lying bitch! I DON'T NEED YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE! LEAVE! ALL OF YOU!

Mikan ran away from the doom, crying. Hotaru shot Natsume a nasty glare before following her bestfriend. Ruka just looked at natsume with shame and disgust, by which he only ignored. Then, after closing his door, he decided to comfort Maria and bring her to the hospital, but he noticed something. No Maria. He looked everywhere in his special star room. _Where did Maria go?_

_..._

A/N: Hello again, everybody! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! please review! I welcome helpful criticisms but no flames please! thannks!

Just points that you might have noticed...

-Yep, Mikan thinks that the party is for Natsume, that's why she was so intent on finding that stone deposit for him. I guess, deep inside, she really cares for him until now. If she knew that the party was for Maria, she would have just asked help from Hotaru and not act on impulse, looking for the said deposit of gems.

-You might be wondering why there are only three people in Natsume's room. that's because the time that the party will start is by about 9 pm...But it's still on early evening, like, 7 pm..So everybody's busy doing their stuff and business. As for Hotaru, she came to Natsume's room because she thought that Mikan might be already there, but she was not. She decided to stay in there because she knew that Mikan would eventually come to the party.

-Hotaru doesn't want to cause a scene inside Natsume's room while he's with that rage of him. She knows better. Her first goal is to calm Mikan. But she will get revenge on the Kuro Neko for doing that to her best friend. So watch out for it!

Thanks again everybody!


	7. miKaN's dEciSion,

**A/N: Hello everyone! Seeing that there's only one week before classes resume, I will try to finish this fan fiction before summer vacation ends! Your reviews are welcome! Please tell me if I'm doing a good job so far! Thanks! I'll upload the upcoming chapters as fast as I could!**

...

Mikan ran away, crying. Going directly to the teacher's lounge, she woke up Narumi-sensei, seeking comfort from her 'father'.

"Narumi-sensei! I don't want to stay in this academy anymore! I want to transfer to another country far, far away!" Mikan cried.

"Are you sure, Mikan? What about your friends?" _What about Natsume?_

"I think they'll manage without me. Please, _otou-san,_ I want to go far away from here"

Narumi would have like to convince Mikan-chan to stay, and to tell her not to make impulsive decisions, but it was no use. She was bawling helplessly, and when Narumi told her that he will organize the needed documents for a transfer, that's when she calmed down and smiled at him wearily. "Okay, Mikan-chan. I'll handle everything you will need. In the meantime, I think you better go and do some advance studying. You will not be able to attend classes because you will have to prepare for your transfer. I advice you to clear your things up before you go. We don't want anything to mar your departure here, would we?" He smiled, a little forced.

"You're right, Narumi-sensei! I'll clear everything I can! I don't want to be stuck on one of Jinnu-sensei's assignments that will postpone me from transferring!" Mikan told him happily. With a look at her otou-san, Mikan understood perfectly. Narumi doesn't want her to leave.

"Narumi-sensei, I understand how you feel. But I know that this is for the best. I can't stand to be hurt again. And I know when I'm not wanted. I'm all grown up, otou-san, and I can take care of myself. You wouldn't want me to stay in this academy, wallowing in self pity, would you?"

Narumi looked at his student. _Is this my Mikan-chan? She's so mature already!! I guess she's right. I can't allow her to die because of misery. No, I want Mikan-chanto be able to live in a happy environment. Start anew, because apparently, Natsume isn't right for her… I'll have to deal with him later._"Okay, Mikan-chan, you win. I'll support whatever your decision may be. I trust you."And with that, father and daughter hugged with a silent understanding between them.

Hotaru and Ruka looked for Mikan but she cannot be found. Mikan somehow put a nullifying barrier around her, making it impossible for her inventions to track her down. So they went to Mr. Narumi to inquire about Mikan, but he only assured them that she is safe, but is not feeling well. Hotaru, though suspicious, accepted the reason that Mr. Narumi gave her.

Narumi sighed as he watched Ruka and Hotaru's retreating backs. He could still remember what Mikan told her when he asked what will he say to Hotaru if the inventor somehow asked him where she is.

_FLASHBACK_

"_No! Please don't tell her or any of my friends the plans and arrangements that we made, Narumi-sensei. It will only cause trouble! I don't want them to be hurt just because of me!"_

"_Ne, Mikan-chan, don't you think that they also have the right to know what you're doing? Especially now that you're going to transfer into another academy?" Narumi asked, still hoping to convince his 'daughter'._

"_Nope, Narummi-sensei. I don't want them to know any of this thing. It will only be harder for me to go away, which will cause more trouble."_

_End of Flashback_

Narumi sighed. He sometimes wished that his human pheromone alice would work against Mikan's nullifying one, and this is one of those moments.

But faith has other plans on their lives, so it seems.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Days passed and Mikan still didn't come to class. Even Narumi wasn't attending his students' homeroom time anymore, sometimes; he's just poking his head at the door then telling them that they will be handled by a substitute teacher. This continued for a while until the Ice Queen cannot take it anymore. A pissed off Hotaru grabbed Natsume in the collar of his shirt using one of her inventions and pressed him back to the wall.

"Imai! What the hell are you doing?!" Natsume glared at Hotaru while trying to burn the blasted robot.

"It's fire-proof, Hyuuga, so don't waste your alice. I've got a question to ask you. Where's your girlfriend Sanchez? I want to see her. Actually, Animal Lover here and I have some questions to ask her." Hotaru said, still in monotone.

"Tsk." He too, doesn't know where Maria's whereabouts this moment, and since that fateful night when he lost control. He couldn't find Maria. And truth to be told…He wasn't too keen to find her. He just couldn't explain, but... He doesn't want to see her right now.

"Hmm... It seems to me that you yourself don't know where she is." She thought for a moment. "Hyuuga, do you have something that that Sanchez owns? I can track her down using my invention, the BAKA! Btch! Finder; specifically made for bitches like her." Hotaru said, still in monotone, but you can see a murderous glint in her eyes.

"I can help! I'll ask my animal friends in the woods to find her! Maybe she's hiding in there!" Ruka offered.

"Whatever." Natsume said, then coolly took of the robot's hand away from his collar. He turned to Hotaru. "Next time you do that, I won't be so tolerant anymore." Then he motioned for the two to follow him.

Hotaru just smirked in response.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Natsume gave Hotaru Maria's hairbrush that she left in his room, while Ruka is whispering orders to his friend eagle that is hovering outside Natsume's window.

After a few minutes…

"Bingo." Hotaru smirked, looking at her laptop screen, while the sound of Ruka's friend eagle's wings could be heard flapping. The three of them stood up and started to the direction of the Northern Woods.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Maria Sanchez is a very clever girl. Very clever indeed… or so she thinks. She had destroyed Natsume and Mikan's relationship, and made sure that Mikan asked for a transfer to another Alice academy in another country. Then, Reo-sama and other AAO agents would ambush the car that Mikan will use to go to the airport. Then, they will train her to be their ultimate weapon after erasing her memories of her past in this blasted academy.

"I had destroyed the Kuro Neko's relationship with Sakura! That one was so easy!"

"I had successfully made Sakura Mikan to transfer to another academy, giving way for a surprise attack. Reo-sama will be so proud of me!"

"I had informed Reo-sama about Sakura's transfer to prepare for the ambush! All's well according to plan!"

"WE will train that girl to be our ultimate weapon against this academy."

"I'm so clever! These academy fools don't know what hit them! Especially those students! The freaky inventor, ha! She calls herself genius, she doesn't even know what's going to happen to her bestfriend! And that Ruka Nogi, he's just slave of that freak! And don't let me start on the Kuro Neko! He was a good toy while it lasted. Shame that he's in the academy, otherwise, we would be really perfect for each other! "

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maria Sanchez feels very clever indeed.

Or so she thinks.

Suddenly, she heard some noises behind her back. Turning around, she saw….

"You're dead, bitch." Hotaru Imai said, eyes glinting against the moonlight, behind her a furious Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga.

...

**A/N: So?? How was it? Good? Bad? **

**Jazzflame**


	8. nAtsUme's bLOcKed mEmOriEs,

**A/N: How was the last chapter? D**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Enjoy!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...………………………………………………………………………………………………

Never underestimate Hotaru Imai.

Within one minute, they were able find Maria Sanchez. Just in the right time, for when they got there, she started to blab her whole plan for the three of them to hear. Just in time, for she had brought along her voice recorder just in case of an emergency, and of course, for evidence. She glanced at Natsume, whose expressions were unreadable, but his eyes were burning with blazing fury.

Maria Sanchez just looked at them and smirked. "I don't think so, you freaky inventor. I'll just escape this academy and help Reo-sama with the ambush of that idiotic girl. " She was about to jump on the fence but a ring of fire surrounded her. "What the hell-?!" "Natsume!" She gasped.

"Now I know the truth. I'm going to kill you!!" Natsume raged, and with that, the flames grew fiercer.

Maria tried to lie her way out of that situation. "Natsume-kun? What are you talking about?"

"SHUT UP BITCH! Now I remember what really happened!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_FLASHBACK_

_When Natsume arrived to the new academy, no one dared to approach him. They all know his reputation as the Black Cat. Yep, he was that famous to be known overseas. He was aloof, as usual, to all other students and doesn't pay attention in class. His mind is set in only one thing: get this damned year over with so he can be with Mikan again._

_That's when he noticed Maria Sanchez. This girl befriended him, or at least, tried to get close to him. She succeeded on getting 'close' with him, but not with any special attachments from the BlackCcat. Maria learned all about Natsume's yearnings and more importantly, about Mikan. She tried to be indifferent about this, but inside, she was formulating a plan._

_Maria asked help from two of her comrades to assist her in her plan. She saw Natsume's past with the help of her friend's psychic alice. She learned more about Mikan, then she decided to copy our dear tangerine's expressions, traits and attitude. After sometime, she felt confident that she had achieved of what she wants to do, she then turned to another of her friend with the hypnotic alice to hypnotize Natsume into thinking that Maria is Mikan. With the help of a drugged concoction that she made Natsume to drink, all of Natsume's memories were locked away into the subconscious part of his brain. _

_After waking up, Natsume felt dizzy. He saw Maria cuddled against his chest, but he doesn't know what to do. Should he push the girl aside, or let her be in his arms? He's really confused right now._

_Maria woke up after sometime. She saw Natsume's confusion visible in his eyes. She laughed inwardly then talked to him in a very sickly sweet way. "Natsume-kun," she cooed; "I really liked this bracelet that you've given to me yesterday, as your monthsary present for me. Hope you like my gift to you. This." Then she kissed him full on the lips. Natsume, feeling that something wasn't quite right, is bothered that there's no "spark" between their kiss, but said nothing. He still wasn't convinced, but when he saw Maria's wrist with the bracelet, he took it and examined it more closely._

"_..so as I was saying, Natsume, I loved the special touch that you've added. MS! How special! MS stands for Maria Sanchez, right?"_

_No, no, no, NO! Somewhere in his mind screamed at him. Something was tugging his memory that those initials definitely doesn't stand for Maria Sanchez. What's her name? Meian Satsuma? Mia Sukuhara? MS? MS? MS? Aarrgh! My head hurts!_

'_Well, I guess this really shows it'. The sensible part of his brain concluded. 'We're here together, her initials are MS, which is clearly on the bracelet'. That was all the confirmation that Natsume's conscious brainwashed mind needed. So, for the time being, he accepted Maria as his girlfriend._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Now we all know what happened! I want to try something different, so instead of a Memory-erasing alice user, I used hypnotism instead! Tee hee! Anyways, you might wonder why Maria still tried to lie her way out to Natsume. Well, she guessed that Natsume might still be under her "spell", so she tried to sweet-talk her way out of that situation. She didn't bother to try to create a story because she thought that she only needed a small distraction so she can get out of the academy! Unfortunately for her, her trick didn't worked, and Natsume is now free from her! Yay! **

**You know the drill….**

**Please Review!**

**/jazzflame**


	9. aT tHe mOMent,

**A/N: ********Thanks for your reviews! I truly appreciate them!**

**Now on with the story!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Natsume closed his eyes to reflect for a second. Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other and understood what happened. Maria deceived Natsume. Or more accurately, brainwashed him about his past life in the academy and his relationship with Mikan Sakura.

_MS._

_MS._

_MS._

_Mikan Sakura._

_Mikan Sakura._

_Mikan Sakura._

"_Shit."_

Laughing hysterically, Maria's evil laugh rung on their ears. "Caught on quick, haven't you, Kuro Neko? Your words and actions destroyed your beloved Sakura. **YOU** destroyed her. By this time, she will board that stupid limousine, not knowing that Reo-sama will be waiting for her once she's in quite a distance from the academy. " Maria smirked deviously.

"You stole that bracelet from me! I was supposed to give it to Mikan when I come back!"! Natsume yelled in anger.

Maria smirked. "Well, it served its purpose, didn't it? You were supposed to give it to your girlfriend at that time. Well, it just so happened that I was your girlfriend at that moment." Then she smirked at the three of them, especially at Natsume.

"You evil witch! I should let my wild animal friends to tear you to pieces! Bit by bit!" Ruka shouted.

Maria looked bored. "Go on, like I actually care." Don't you know my alice, kid? My alice is the Alice of Apathy. Why do you think I'm still alive after all of these bruises and cuts on my body? I can choose not to feel anything, may it be a physical, emotional, mental or social pain. I can choose what NOT to feel that from the things that I've said."

Ruka's curiousity got the better of him. "So, you can choose if you don't want to feel physical pain with your alice?"

"Yes, my dear boy, but not only that. I can choose not to feel anything that I've said earlier."

"You bitch! Then I should really burn you to ashes right now!" Natsume shouted.

"Whatever. But I think you should know that I activated the alice stone that Reo-sama gave me for this mission."

"And what is that alice stone?" Ruka asked.

"The curse alice. Once that car reaches Reo-sama, Sakura's fate will be sealed forever; that is, she will no longer be able to go back to this damned academy. And many thanks to you for that one, black cat." And with that, Maria laughed hysterically again.

"You're crazy!" Ruka shouted.

Looking furious, Natsume swore."You bitch! I swear I'm gonna-"

"Hyuuga!" Hotaru cut him off, "Stop it right now! Don't you see? She's stalling us for time! Why don't you go to Mikan and bring her back to us?" Hotaru spoke for the first time after Maria's confession. "Go now, or else." She aimed her baka gun at him. "You know what will happen."

With a last look on Ruka and Hotaru's faces, Natsume set of and quickly jumped from tree to tree towards the academy gate to follow the black and sleek limousine that he just sighted outside the academy.

"And now for you…" Hotaru murmured, looking at Maria, her eyes screaming bloody murder directed to the blonde.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Please Review!**

**Oh yeah, I have a suggestion for the upcoming chappie…Please try it! I think it will make the next chapter more dramatic if you do it! Thanks!**

Please Review!!

Thanks!

/jazzflame


	10. mOre thAn a brOken vOw,?

**A/N: Why don't you guys try to listen to the song while reading this chappie? I think it will be more dramatic if you guys listen to it while reading! And please do listen to Lara Fabian's version, ok? I think she got this song perfectly! D**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mikan's POV**

"I'm sooOOoo stupid! Hotaru's right! I will always be a baka! And Natsume…" She cringed when she remembered what he'd said to her during that sweet, fateful night he made that promise.

'_**Tell me her name I want to know'**_

"_Get away from me, bitch. My one and only girlfriend is Maria."_

'_**The way she looks and where you go'**_

The Academy's rumor mill has been spinning non-stop.

"_Have you heard? Natsume's current girlfriend is that blonde that is with him ever since he came back! Rumors says that they are staying together in the same room; specifically, Hyuuga's room!"_

"_But what will happen to Sakura?"_

The boy just shrugged. "I guess he dumped her during his stay in Spain, but she only learned of it now…"

'_**I need to see her face, I need to understand'**_

'_**Why you and I came to an end'**_

"_Natsume? Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Mikan cried._

"_Stay away from me, you bitch. I don't even know you. And don't come near me ever again.'"_

'_**Tell me again I want to hear'**_

'_**Who broke my faith in all these years?'**_

'_**Who lays with you at night when I'm here all alone'**_

'_**Remembering when I was your own'**_

A year had passed, and Mikan waited faithfully for Natsume to return and fulfill his promise. Many guys had been trying their luck to win her affection with Natsume's absence, but Mikan turned them down politely. That her heart already belongs to someone else and that certain someone will be returning soon. But that didn't stop some of her fan boys (yes, she has fan boys) to pursue their undying love for her. Still, she decided to ignore them, and waited for her beloved one's return.

'_**I'll let you go, I'll let you fly'**_

'_**Why do I keep on asking why?'**_

'_**I'll let you go now that I've found'**_

'_**A way to keep somehow' **_

"_Natsume…What happened?"_

…_._

…_._

…

…

…

..

..

..

.

'_**More than a broken vow….'**_

'_**Tell me the words I've never said'**_

Show me the tears you never shed'

'_**Give me the touch, that one you promised to be mine'**_

'_**Or has it vanished for all time?'**_

Mikan and Natsume was under the Sakura Tree. Natsume's head was on her lap, sleeping, while she was stroking his handsome face.

"_Natsume…" She whispered. "I love you."_

Natsume opened his eyes and looked at Mikan. "I love you too, Polka."

'_**I'll let you go, I'll let you fly'**_

'_**Why do I keep on asking why?'**_

'_**I'll let you go, now that I've found'**_

'_**A way to keep somehow'**_

'_**More than a broken vow'**_

'_**I close my eyes'**_

'_**And dream of you and I and then I realized'**_

'_**There's more to life than only bitterness and lies'**_

'_**I close my eyes…'**_

Mikan ran away, crying. Going directly to the teacher's lounge, she woke up Narumi-sensei, seeking comfort from her 'father'.

"_Narumi-sensei! I don't want to stay in this academy anymore! I want to transfer to another country far, far away!" Mikan cried._

"_Are you sure, Mikan? What about your friends?" What about Natsume?_

"_I think they'll manage without me. Please, otou-san, I want to go away far from here"_

Narumi would have like to convince Mikan-chan to stay, and to tell her not to make impulsive decisions, but it was no use. She was  
bawling helplessly, and when Narumi told her that he will organize the needed documents for a transfer, that's when she calmed down and smiled at him jadedly.

"_Narumi-sensei, I understand how you feel. But I know that this is for the best. I can't stand to be hurt again. And I know when I'm not wanted."_

'_**I'll give away my soul to hold you once again'**_

'_**And never let this promise end'**_

The day came when Natsume's due to leave. He kissed Mikan on the lips in front of the whole academy to say goodbye. The student body wasn't surprised for what they saw; after all, they already know about the couple's relationship. It's just another way of marking the Black Cat's territory. After sometime the kiss was broken, and both looked soulfully into the eyes of one another. Natsume wiped away the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes, and he whispered to Mikan's ear "I'll be back…and remember the promise that I made at our Sakura tree…" Mikan just looked at him and smiled tearfully, kissed him again one more time on his cheek. With a final look, Natsume was taken away inside a limo that has been waiting outside the academy gates.

'_**I'll let you go'**_

'_**I'll let you fly'**_

'_**Now that I know'**_

'_**I'm asking why'**_

'_**I'll let you go'**_

'_**Now that I've found'**_

'_**A way to keep somehow'**_

'_**More than a broken vow…'**_

"_**Natsume…"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Why, Natsume? Why?"**_

"_**Why did you break your promise?"**_

"_**Why did you beak my heart?"**_

……………………………………_**.**_

…………………………_**..**_

…………………

…………_**.**_

………

……_**.**_

…_**.**_

…

…

…

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**More than a broken vow…….."**_

**A/N: SoOOooOOOooOo? How was it? Good? Bad? Did you try the suggestion that I gave in my Author's Notes before the start of this chappie? Did you? If you did, good for you! If not, well, why didn't you? It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**/jazzflame**


	11. a fLicKer oF hOPe in thE dArknEsS,

**A/N: SoooOOoooOOOo?? Did you tried my suggestion in the earlier chapter?? Did you? ;D**

**I hope you will like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I do, things would have been different. But sadly, I do not. The plot and Maria Sanchez are the only things I own. D**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Natsume's POV**

_Shit._

_I gotta find her and say sorry for what I've done and said to her ._Natsume thought while running and looking for Mikan's car. _Mikan…I love you…_

Meanwhile, on Mikan…

Mikan didn't noticed that she cried herself to sleep _again_. "What! Not again! I should stop thinking about that pervert! Huh? Mister, why did we stop? Are we already there? This isn't the airport! Mister, what's going on?" Mikan asked the driver, noticing that their car had stopped in the middle of the road.

"Ms. Sakura…I think there's something wrong in here... And I think that the AAO is involved… " The driver trailed off.

"AAO?! No way! Not now!" She shouted. "What should we do?"

"I think it's best for us if we go back to the academy and tell them what happened-"

"You don't need to do that." A voice said. "Sleep."Instantly, the driver fell asleep and Reo opened a door to let himself in.

"Reo!" Mikan exclaimed. "Why? What do you want? Nat- The-the black cat isn't here!" Mikan exclaimed, refusing to say the name of Natsume.

"Tsk, I don't need the black cat. I came here for you." Reo smirked. "_That person_ will be very glad that we got you now."

"Huh? Who's _that person?_" Mikan asked, confused.

"You'll see." And with another smirk, Reo injected a drug on Mikan's arms, causing her to sleep.

"Quick, let's get out of here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Natsume's POV**

_Mikan! _Natsume felt that Mikan is in terrible danger right now. _Oh please let me be not too late! _After a few minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for. _The car!_

True enough, he saw Mikan's car zooming towards the direction of the AAO. He knows the path, going there himself during missions that bastard Persona always gives him. Natsume created a wall of fire to stop the speeding car.

"What the hell-?!" The driver gasped, while Reo noticed Natsume's presence. _The Black Cat._ He thought. He opened the door and faced the Kuro Neko.

"Reo! Give me back Polka-Dots! "

"Sakura? No way, Hyuuga. You already had hurt feelings! What right do you have in claiming her like that?"

"You bastard! It's your fault that this happened to us! I'll burn you!"

"Okay, Black Cat. Let's see what you've got."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, on Mikan..

"_Huh? Where am I? Why is everything so dark? I'm scared! Natsume, help me! Huh? Wait a minute! Why am I asking for that pervert? He doesn't need me!! I should be asking for my best friend Hotaru! But….I really want to see him right now…more than I want for Hotaru!"_

_**Mikan noticed a light of fire to her right. She ran towards it, but it seems like the more she runs, the further it moves away from her. **_

"_Wait! Please don't leave me!" __**She**__**shouted, running towards the fire.**_

_**Suddenly, the light stopped. Mikan stumbled down, tripping on her own feet. **__"Aargh! I'm such a klutz! Good thing Natsume isn't here to see my panties."__** Trying to make a joke out of her own stupidity, she realized something. **__"Hey! Is that me?"__** True enough, she saw her own image looking at her. **__"Who-who are you?"_

_**Her reflection smiled at her. "I'm you, Mikan."**_

"_What? But that's not possible! I'm me! Therefore, you are not me…right?"__** Mikan asked her, now totally confused.**_

"_**You are right about something, Mikan-chan. You are you. But I am also you. Just call me your…guide. I am your subconscious self."**_

"_Subconscious self? What's that? "_

"_**A subconscious is your hidden conscious, my dear Mikan. It means that I know what your hidden desires or likes are. "**_

"_Oh! You mean like when I pretend to be mad at Hotaru for shooting me with her Baka gun but I actually enjoyed it, for she showed me that she cares for me?"_

"_**Sort of, but this is more deep. It's like this: Unconsciously, you like something deep down, but when faced with the facts, you try to deny it. Or, you're not ready yet to accept the truth. "**_

_**Mikan was getting confused as ever**__. "I still don't understand."_

_**Her refelection sighed. This is going to be hard. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. **_

"_**Okay, Mikan-chan. I'll give you an example."**_

"_Okay!"_

"_**What do you think of Natsume?"**_

_**Mikan's smile faltered a bit. Then, averting her eyes, she said,**__ "What about him? I don't care about him anymore."_

"_**Tut, tut, tut, Mikan-chan. Don't be impulsive! Think and concentrate carefully. Don't judge him about the recent events that took place."**_

_**Mikan, stubborn as ever, said**__, "He's a jerk! A perverted jerk! And I don't want to see his perverted face ever again!"_

_**Her likeness sighed. This is going to be tough. She's so stubborn! But not giving up, she tried another tactic. "Okay, Mikan-chan, don't think about him. Instead, tell me how you feel about him."**_

"_What I feel…for him?"_

"_**Hai, Mikan-chan..Close your eyes and concentrate…what do you feel when you see him? When you sit beside him during class? What do you feel when he comes back late at night during his missions? What do you feel when you can't find him? What do you feel when you are seated together in the Sakura Tree? What do you feel when he said I love you during those times that you two were together?"**_

_Mikan concentrated hard and reminiscence about her past. __**Natsume…**_

_She saw how her heart beats faster than normal whenever she sees him.._

_She remembered the times that whenever he teases her, she still smiles, feeling only a slight irritation that he looked at her panties again, but deep down, she felt glad that he can joke and have fun with her._

_She remembered the time when she can't sleep because Natsume still hasn't arrived from one of his mission. She can still feel the worry that caused her to wait for him until he comes back and make sure that he's safe and sound._

_She remembered the strange ache in her heart when she can't find him. She searched the whole building, asked Ruka-pyon about his whereabouts, and even gave Hotaru her whole rabbits plus she promised her advance allowance to her best friend just to let her use her invention to track down Natsume, only to find out that he wasn't inside the Academy grounds. Mikan ran towards the Sakura tree, crying, then sat under its shade, seeking comfort, when she noticed that Natsume was staring at her, asking her what's wrong. Without a word, she flung herself at him, hugging him like there's no tomorrow. _

"_**Oh Natsume! I was so worried about you! Where have you been?"**__ She whimpered, while crying on his chest._

"_**Baka."**__ He said. __**"Don't cry now. It doesn't suit you, polka. Crying only makes you uglier."**__ He said. __**"Here. These Fluff Puffs are for you." **__The truth is, he just finished one of his missions, and he knew that Mikan is worried sick about him. He decided to buy her some Howalons to calm her down when she sees him._

"_**Th-thanks. But Natsume?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Don't do that again. Next time you're going away, at least tell me. I might die wondering where the heck you are."**_

"_**And why woud I do that, baka? You're not my mother."**_

"_**But still…I… I care about you."**_

_End Flashback_

"_You're Right." __**Mikan murmured.**_

_**Finally, some acceptance! Her reflection thought.**_

"_But…"_

"_**But what?"**_

"_It doesn't matter anymore. Those were just lies. It's true that I..I love him, but…he doesn't love me back." __**Mikan cringed, remembering the unpleasant images of Natsume and Maria together, and the hurtful words that Natsume told her on his room, when he accused her of hurting Maria.**_

"_**Oh, Mikan! I said earlier that you shouldn't judge him because of the recent events that happened!"**_

"_But it's really of no use."_

"_**What happened, Mikan? This isn't you. This isn't me. This isn't us! Where's the Mikan that I know whose diligence helped everybody in the academy? Where's the optimistic, fun-loving, and cheerful little girl that everybody loved? Give Natsume another chance. You won't regret it."**_

_**After a momen, Mikan's reflection thought that she had lost. But after a while, She saw Mikan's face brightened with that trademark smile of hers.**_

"_You're right! I should give him another chance!"_

"_**That's the spirit!"**_

"_Thanks a lot!"_

_**Mikan's reflection beamed "Enough with this pleasantries already. Right now, you should go to Natsume. He needs you help."**_

"Natsume!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:I think that this is a long chapter! And I deserve a pat on the back! _pats myself on the back._ Anyways, there…what do you think? How was it? XD**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**/jazzflame**


	12. tHe tUrniNg pOint,!

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed my story! Thank you very much! Only one chapter to go! XD**

**On with the story!**

**I do NOT own Gakuen Alice!**

**Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan woke up with a start. "What happened? This isn't my room! Where am I?" Suddenly, thoughts and memories come rushing back at her. "Reo!" Quickly, she went out of the car only to see Natsume fighting Reo, only, the Black cat was losing.

Reo, not yet aware that Mikan was now awake and is watching the whole fight, was taunting and provoking Natsume endlessly. "Give it up, Black Cat! You're too slow! Your alice is no match to me. Keep that up and soon, you will be you own death, losing your lifespan and all that! "

True enough, Natsume can be seen panting and sweating heavily, while Reo continues to dodge his fireballs. Weakened, Natsume fell on his knee, breathing hard.

"Oh, are you tired already? Guess it's my turn now." Quick as flash, Reo kicked Natsume in the stomach, followed by a blow on his face and a punch on his cheek. Blood started to ooze out of his head.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried, totally blowing her cover. "Natsume! Are you alright? Answer me, Natsume, please!"

Natsume looked at Mikan in the eye and said. "Mikan…I'm sorry…I wasn't able to protect you.. And I'm sorry.. for breaking my promise.."

"No! Natsume no baka! Don't die on me now! Or I swear I won't really forgive you!"

Natsume just smiled a bit, then said, "I love you…Mikan.."

Reo, getting frustrated because of the mushy scene going on, shouted, "Sakura!Get away from the Kuro Neko while I finish him off! Then I'll deal with you later!"

**(A/N: Sus! He's just not used of being NOT in the center of attention, teehee! XD) **

Mikan just stood there, her eyes being covered by her bangs. "Reo…" She muttered. "I'll never forgive you!!"

A blinding blue light started to glow on Mikan's body, then soon, covered the whole vicinity, knocking Reo and the other AAO thugs out.

Mikan saw Mr. Narumi, Hotaru and Ruka running towards her, shouting her name…

"_Mikan!"_

"_Mikan-chan!"_

"_Sakura-san!!"_

Then everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: You know what to do. Please hit "Submit Review " and give me some feedbacks! I will truly appreciate it! Thanks!!**

**/jazzflame**


	13. tHe fiNishiNg tOuch,

**A/N: Aah, the last chapter! I want to say thanks to everyone who supported me until the very end of this story! Don't worry; I have more fan fictions that I will put here! They're still in paper though. Actually, this is the second fan fiction that I've written, but I put it here first instead of the other one. Though I don't know why I did that. Anyway, I'll tell you the plots and summaries of the next fanfiction that I will post here! Don't worry, they're all finished, so I will be able to upload much faster! Except when school takes up a lot of my free time, again. Please read my Author's notes below to read their summaries! Thanks!**

**Now on with the story.**

_**"Epilogue"**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's been weeks since the kidnap attempt for Mikan Sakura happened. Everything was back to normal. Reo and his thugs were captured by the academy and was thrown to jail for kidnapping, attempt to murder, child abuse (he did beat up Natsume after all and tried to murder him!) and many other crimes.

Hotaru and Ruka took Maria to Narumi-sensei and told him what happened. Hotaru played the recorder for the whole faculty to hear. Maria was left to Jinnu-sensei while Narumi, Hotaru and Ruka looked for Mikan. They found Mikan just in time, right before she collapsed to the ground.

Maria was sent back to the Alice Academy in Spain to be punished by the headmaster and authorities in there. Nobody knows what happened to her, except for Ruka and Hotaru. Apparently, her alice of Apathy didn't stand a chance against Hotaru Imai's sadistic ways of revenge for her bestfriend and Ruka's animal friends in the jungle. She was now crazy and insane, I guess, and Hotaru made sure of that.

Speaking of Hotaru, she is still the same. She continues to harass and blackmail Ruka to "help" her in doing her inventions, but you can see something in her eyes whn she's with Ruka. Even he, Ruka, looks like he's enjoying his time in the hands of our inventor, not not minding that she keeps on taking his pictures withot his consent. He just shrugs and follows Hotaru wherever she goes. Some of their classmates have tried asking what's the real deal between the two of them, only to be shot by Hotaru's ever reliable baka gun to oblivion. **(A/N: Hmm… wink, wink! D)**

Even Sumire, the self-proclaimed president of the Natsume and Ruka Fan club, was delighted to hear that Maria was sent back to Spain and was even more overjoyed when she heard that she turned insane. "Ha! Serves her right for brainwashing my Natsume-kun like that!" She keeps on blabbing to everyone that finally, there's no more bitch to hang around with her idol Natsume.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan was sitting under the Sakura tree. She reflected on what happened to her and to her friends. She sighed.

"I don't know what I should do, Mr. Tree," she said, talking to **their** Sakura Tree. "I think… I should just continue o transfer to another academy. After all, I think that, even though I know that I love Natsume, I'm not sure if he feels the same way for me. Mayb he just told me those things because he was in the heat of the moment. " She frowned. "It's ironic, isn't it, Mr. Tree? Natsume's going to another academy caused this problem, but, here am I, solving the same problem by doing the same thing, only permanently." She sighed. "I'll miss everybody…Hotaru, Ruka-pyon…Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai.. Narumi Sensei…and Natsume.. I guess some promises are just not meant to be, huh, Mr. Tree? Especially the one that you witnessed long ago?" She laughed, a hollow laugh that didn't reached her eyes, kind of forced. Getting up, she said, "I guess this is goodbye then, Mr. Tree. I'll go to Narumi-sensei right now and ask for another transfer. He said that it's okay if I ask for another one, and, this time, it will be safe, for he will personally accompany me to the airport." With one last look at the tree, she said, "Ja, ne."

A pair of strong hands grabbed her left wrist, preventing her to walk away from the place.

"What the-" turning around, she saw Natsume.

"Don't go," he said, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Natsume! How long have you been there?" She blushed, realizing that Natsume was there the whole time she was talking to the Sakura Tree. _How embarrassing! He must have heard everything!_ "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital, recovering?" Changing the topic, she asked him, avoiding Natsume's intense gaze. "Let me go, Natsume," She said, pulling away her hand but in vain.

Natsume didn't budge. "Don't go…Mikan.."

Mikan turned around to face him. "Natsume.." She looked down. "I don't wanna go…But I got to. It's because…I…I don't want to be hurt anymore…"

Natsume pulled Mikan closer to his body. "Mikan," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Mikan's petite waist, "Don't go…Don't leave me…I promise…_**This time, no more Broken Vows**_…"

Mikan looked at him in the eyes and beamed after hearing that. "Oh, Natsume!" Then she jumped around, facing him and said, "I love you, pervert. Don't you dare leave me again."

Natsume smiled, a true, genuine smile, then said, "I love you too, Polka…_**This time, this promise of mine is for real."**_

Natsume took something from his pocket. "Turn around, Mikan."

"Natsume? What is that?"

"The bitch stole my gift for you during my stay in Spain. Good thing I have another one stored away in where she didn't see." Natsume showed Mikan a golden necklace with a locket that is full of diamonds in the middle, where in they surrounded a-

"Natsume! Is that an alice stone?"

True enough, a red alice stone that is surrounded by the small diamonds can be seen in the middle of the locket.

"Look at the back, Mikan."

Mikan looked at the back of the locket, and saw the engraved words on it.

"_**MS"**_

_**Mikan Sakura**_

_**The only girl loved by Natsume Hyuuga**_

_**MSxNH forever**_

"Oh, Natsume!"

Then they shared the sweetest kiss that they ever had under the Sakura Tree, much sweeter than the rest of their shared kisses in the past.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

What do you know; the Natsume's promise came true after all.

Not far from the Sakura Tree, two individuals were hiding behind the bushes, namely, Hotaru and Ruka, the couple's best friends.

"Uh…Hotaru? Shouldn't…Shouldn't we give them some privacy? They had just kissed and made up after all…" Ruka asked Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at him, then aimed the baka gun on his forehead. "Ne-never mind." "Ruka stuttered."

"Baka." Hotaru smiled. _HOTARU IMAI SMILED_! Ruka thought that he must be hallucinating. "These aren't for blackmail or profit, for once. I'm going to add these to the electronic scrapbook that I'm going to make." Turning the video cam's lenses on them, she said, "Smile, Ruka." Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips, with Ruka blushing like an overripe tomato. _This isn't so bad after all…_They both thought.

After the kiss..

"Hotaru, you went inside Natsume's hospital room the day before he was released. What did you say to him? I've never seen him so…agitated."

**Flashback**

"Hyuuga."

Sitting up, Natsume looked at Hotaru. "What do you want, Imai?"

Hotaru ignored the coldness in Natsume's voice. She is called the Ice queen for a reason!

"Hyuuga, I understand that that bitch stole your girft for the baka. What do you plan on giving her? "

Natsume contemplated on this. Looking indifferently, he said, "Well, I have an elegant ring that I've bought from Barcelona. But the vendor of it was so weird, he keep on blabbering something about a curse."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "So you're giving Mikan a cursed ring?" she said, murderously quiet.

"Heck, no. But it's a beautiful ring. Don't tell me you believe in that crap, Imai?"

Hotaru's eyes glinted. "Give her some other jewelry, or else," she said, aiming her baka gun on him. "You know what will happen." And with that, she left, not waiting for Natsume to respond.

**End of Flashback**

"Ne, Hotaru?"

"Yes?"

"You don't believe about that cursed ring that Natsume might have bought, do you?"

"Of course not, Ruka."

"Then why did you warned Natsume not to give it to Mikan?"

Hotaru just smiled at him, then kissed him again, on the cheek. (**A/N: on the cheek, people, on the CHEEK!**)

"They don't need another bad luck that may happen to them, do they?"

"I guess you're right."

Hotaru looked back at the two under the Sakura Tree, still lost inside their own world.

_Just to be safe._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Now this is a happy ending.**_

_**/fin**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Huh? Huh? How was it? Please review this last chappie of mine!**

**I want to thank those who made **_**a bROken vOw **_**one of their favorite stories in this website.**

**Also, to those who had added me and this story to **_**Story Alert/ Autthor Alert **_**Lists, many thanks to you for supporting me until the end!**

**Arigatou, minna-san!**

**Okay, enough with the pleasantries. As I've mentioned before, I have new stories that I will post. It will be in three parts... So I think it should be called a trilogy? Tee hee… These stories are connected to each other, so here goes…**

**The Camping Spree**

**I don't want to call it "The Camping Trip" or "The Field Trip, SO cliché. Anyway, in this story, Mikan's class goes on a Camping Trip to enhance their Alice and to promote their teamwork with each other, but with a twist! Ruka is angry with Natsume, Mikan is partner with Ruka and-wait a minute, Natsume partner with Narumi? This is a light-hearted story that you will enjoy reading! **

**Return to the Academy.**

**Mikan works for the FBI after she was taken away from the Academy (Yes, this is connected to the Camping Spree!) with no recollection of the people from herpast-literally. Except for a certain Raven-haired boy that keeps on appearing in her dreams. **_**"Who are you? Why are you always in my dreams?"**_** Under an order from her chief, she goes undercover inside the Academy because the government is suspecting that the Academy is not telling them everything. There, she meets the gang, but she changed her identity!**

**Back to the Roots**

**After discovering her Copying alice, she was trained to do missions for the academy. Lies and deception were discovered by Mikan-chan. After a failed first mission, Mikan was finally reunited with her mother, Yuka Azumi, in the Anti-Alice Organization. What the-?! Mikan in the AAO? In there, she meets Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's younger sister. More twists and turns in this story!**

**See you in my next story everybody!**

**Thanks!**

**/jazzflame**


End file.
